The present invention relates to an air cell.
In order to drive a motor mounted on a model airplane, one or more cells to be mounted must be compact and light. Therefore, nickel-cadmium cells are generally used.
For instance, seven U No. 3 cells (about 170 g) mounted on a model helicopter can provide a flight time on the order of two minutes.
In order for such model airplanes to be put to such uses as cropdusting, surveying and photographing, there is a demand for lengthening the flight time. However, because the conventional cells have a small output per unit weight and many cells cannot be mounted on a model airplane, a sufficiently long flight time is difficult to achieve.
The conventional cells have a further problem not only in connection with model helicopters as mentioned above but also with driving power supplies which must supply high power, in that such cells cannot meet the demands for higher power per unit weight and a long service life.